


The Princess and the Killer (Syonia)

by celestiasmilktea



Series: Danganronpa one-shots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea
Summary: Genocider wakes up with a cute blonde princess in front of her.
Relationships: Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Danganronpa one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Princess and the Killer (Syonia)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much and there isn't enough content for them so here you go

Syo blinked, recovering from the sneeze. Where was she? Dammit, Toko always got them in weird places. Whatever. The important thing was, there was a pretty blonde girl in front of her.  
“Oh my goodness! Are you…” The girl appeared to be shocked. Syo mentally searched for any memory of her. She hadn’t been around as much, what with Toko trying to “control” her. As a result, she often had no idea of what was going on. The girl must have been one of the survivors of the simulation, right? So in that case… she must be the princess.  
“You’re Genocider Syo, right?” The princess asked, leaning toward her.  
“Damn right. Pleasure to meet you, Miss… uh…”  
“Sonia! Sonia Nevermind.” She grabbed Syo’s hand and shook it enthusiastically. “I’m so excited to meet you!” Wow, that was not most people’s reaction to meeting a serial killer.  
“I really admire your work, I think it’s just so fascinating. The use of scissors to crucify your victims is so creative!”  
Syo felt herself blushing a little bit. Of course, Byakuya-sama showed some interest in her work but… not like this. “What kind of a princess spends her time researching serial killers anyway? You seem like you’re way too important to care about someone like me.”  
“I’ve always been fascinated by Japanese culture. And… life as a princess gets a bit boring sometimes.” She looked down, her voice breaking a little. “It is not as if I have a kingdom to rule anymore.”  
Oh, shit. Was she gonna cry? Syo was really bad at this kind of thing. “I didn’t mean to make you sad or anything!”  
“No, it is alright!” Sonia said brightly, looking up. “I want to hear more about you! What motivates your killings?”  
Syo’s cheeks were heating up again, and she cursed to herself, hoping the princess wouldn’t notice her blushing. She wasn’t used to people showing this kind of interest in her. “Well, I only kill hot guys.”  
“You take temperature into account in your killings?”  
Syo laughed. “No, princess. I mean like, cute guys. Y’know, sexy ones.”  
“I see! So you kill people you are attracted to?”  
“Yeah, exactly.” Syo grinned.  
“Am… am I in any danger?” Sonia was blushing. It took Syo a minute to realize what she was asking.  
“Nah. You’re safe. But it’s not because I don’t think you’re… cute or whatever! It’s just that I only kill boys.”  
“So… you do think I’m cute?” Sonia pressed. Damn, this girl had an agenda.  
“Well, yeah. Blondes are my type.” Syo giggled. She stood from her seat and walked over to Sonia’s side of the table.  
“Syo… may I ask about your tongue?”  
“Ask away, Princess.” Syo leaned closer, until their faces were only inches from each other. “Or maybe I could just demonstrate…” Sonia’s breathing quickened and she put her hand on Syo’s cheek to pull her in closer.  
“Achoo!” Syo sneezed.  
“O-OH MY GOD!” Toko screamed, realizing she was straddling Sonia and about to kiss her.  
“Toko!” Sonia exclaimed. The dark haired girl scrambled back, flustered.  
“I’m s-sorry! I don’t k-know what Syo was doing-”  
“No, no, it’s quite all right! Syo was just… well…” The princess twisted her hair in her fingers. “I’m sure you have business to attend to, Toko. Just… next time she comes out… tell her I’d like to continue where we left off?”  
“Uh. S-sure?”  
Sonia exited the room, leaving behind a thoroughly confused Toko.


End file.
